Larry 3000
:"I am the Larry 3000; programed in elegant culture and all known languages for the use of diplomatic negotions. I was the proud assistant to kings, princi, and presidents. But when all the governments of Earth merged into one big harmonious 'supernation,' my services as an ambassador were... obsolte. So, I was reassigned here... with ''him."'' :-Larry 3000 (Time Squad, "Eli Whitney's Flesh-Eating Mistake") The Larry 3000 or Larry is a canon character from the Cartoon Network animated series Time Squad. He was applied for by DanMat6288. Although he's never given an age on the show, he was applied for as 24-years-old. Background By the 1 millionth century, all of Earth's nations were generally practicing the same political policies. But they still had their own unique customs and languages that differed from each other. There's where diplomatic units like the Larry 3000 came in. After coming off the assembly line, Larry spent nine years boxed away in storage before he was activated and put to work. When he did get to work, however, he proved to be one of the finest ambassador robots in the field. His efficient negotiation skills have generated and maintained peace among many nations. Ironically, his efficiency turns out to be his undoing. On June 18, 99999996, the famous Planetary Nation Treaty was signed, merging all civilization on the planet into one harmonious "supernation." Since ambassadors were no longer among the old countries, Larry was put up for sale. The history-monitoring police force known as Time Squad soon bought the obsolete diplomatic unit and equipped it with the necessary equipment to operate in their business. Unfortunately, a simple oversight caused historical knowledge programming to be skipped in the process. Still, the superior officer he'd be paired with would know a little something about the subject he's monitoring, right? Wrong! Larry was paired with the violent and dim-witted Buck "It's go time!" Tuddrussel, who had just recently been divorced by his wife and fellow officer, Sheila Sternwell. With their lack of knowledge of their subject and clashing personalities, they made a horrible team--and they knew it. More often than not, they've had to call for back-up from another team--and it usually turned out to be Sternwell's that came. Going on the turn of the century, after a few years of failure after failure, Tuddrussel and Larry were assigned to check out Eli Whitney. However, Larry punched the coordinates wrong, but Tuddrussel forced him to confirm them anyway. Instead of Georgia of 1793, the team appeared in New York of 2001 in the room of a frightened orphan named Otto. It became clear that Otto's life was miserable at the orphanage. It was also clear that Otto was a complete whiz at the subject of history--the very subject they were supposed to know. At Otto's insistence, Tuddrussel decided to take the boy with them to be their third member, despite Larry's arguments of what a huge violation it was. But Otto came to stay, and their missions improved dramatically with his presence. Larry grew fond of the boy as, although he'd often engage in immature activities with Tuddrussel, he also served as friendlier company to the robot after having spent three years with no one but the selfish and egotistical Tuddrussel. Tuddrussel and Larry let Otto grow up with them in secret, as his presence in the future was technically illegal. However, going on the boy's 10th birthday, a surprise inspection by Time Squad Central led to his discovery. A trial was held for Tuddrussel's team, and it was suggested that Otto be returned to his own time and Tuddrussel and Larry be fired for their severe violation of the rules. Fortunately, Otto was allowed to stay on the grounds that not only had he improved the team's success rate drastically, but his removal from time was proven to have had no historical impact whatsoever and had he stayed, he would've died of malnutrition by the age of 9 anyway. This verdict was reached based on evidence given, surprisingly, by then Lieutenant Sheila Sternwell. Although Sheila still has little feelings for her ex-husband, she's admittedly grown fond of the boy he and Larry had taken under their wing. After Tuddrussel and Larry spent a month demoted (the court had decided they still needed some sort of slap on the wrist), Otto was commissioned as a semiofficial member of the team and reserved to enroll at the Time Squad Academy when he turns 13. Larry also gave him his watch (described in Otto's "powers/abilities" section) around this time as a congratulatory gift. Arrival The team then continued working together... then came one mission to Millard Fillmore. When Larry miscalculated on the coordinates, he somehow landed the three in the Interdimensional Travel Station of Dimensional Island. Any attempts to zap off of the island were futile. Larry noted some inconsistancies in the calculations he compiled for the coordinates which may have led to the interndimensional transport, though a bug has also been suspected. Larry got off on the wrong foot with Kafei, who'd started poking and questioning him the moment they met, and the mood only got worse when Tuddrussel and An'nya got into an argument over the ethics of their time traveling. Fortunately, Otto was able to step in and clear up any confusion, breaking the ice between them and their new friends (establishing a reputation among the latter as the polite one on the team). After all was cleared up, including the prediciment the Time Squad team was in, An'nya offered to let them accompany her, Ash and his Pokémon, and Kafei. Personality Larry has an aristocratic demeanor with a taste for the finer things in life ("I might not have taste buds, but I do have taste."). He sometimes shows a somewhat cynical side from time to time, though this is mostly brought on by the endless undignified time spent with his idiotic, overconfident superior officer over the past several years. Due to having been in some pretty elegant scenes of international political life, Larry often expresses feminine tendencies. Advanced A.I. programming like Larry's can evolve overtime. Weapons None, though he does know how to use one Powers/Abilities The Larry 3000 is an ambassador droid, and is programmed to understand the languages and cultures of all the known countries in the world and some off-world. When the famous Planetary Nation Treaty merged all the planet's nations into a single central government and Larry's original function became obsolete, he was reassigned as a member of the Time Squad organization and given time travel software. This software allows the user to open a rip in the fourth dimension which sucks the user and those around them into a transtemporal wormhole and spits them out at their destination; no "time vehicle" involved. When observed from the outside, those time traveling are seen appearing or disappearing in a brilliant flash of light and a loud crack. Larry's time travel software, though, is a bit outdated, though it has been upgraded somewhat recently to allow Tuddrussel's unit to escape Dimensional Island temporarily for their missions. Skills Being as knowledgeable as he is about all cultures, he's an excellent chef and can whip up a whole variety of cuisines. He's also talented at sewing, organization, computer sciences, financial sciences, and typical household chores. Larry has also been learning karate from Otto in the last year at the latter's insistence, though he'd been reluctant to learn it at first. Nonetheless, he's getting quite good at it. As stated above, Larry can also maintain and use firearms. Although he detests the thought of using them, he discovered he had a knack for it while he and Tuddrussel were stuck in each other's quarters and Otto was stranded in 15th century North America... long story. Trivia * Larry managed to fill their team's apartment with various essentials from their old satelleite home. He also managed to make the apartment twice was large on the inside as others by use of a pocket dimension generator; all the equipment they brought needed the extra space. * Larry is programmed to be ambidextrous. Category:Canon characters Category:Time Squad characters Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Martial arts users Category:Time travelers Category:DanMat6288's applicants Category:Robots